


The Boy Behind the Counter

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes out for a drink when he catches his lover having an affair when a not so little curly haired lad serves him up a nice drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Behind the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever smut and its my most popular piece of writing so holla   
> just enjoy the sex

“Come on it’ll be fun,” Liam encouraged his mate. The lads were trying to convince Louis to go to the pub with them that night but he just wasn’t up for it. Not since he saw his – now ex – girlfriend bouncing on some random guy’s dick when he walked into her flat this morning.

“I’ll be alright. You fuckers have fun,” he gave Liam a small smile out of the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, come on, Lou. Don’t be such a wanker! You can get your mind off of things,” Niall countered. Liam gave Lou a sad look and everyone knew Lou hated making his mates upset. Plus, he really just wanted to drown his sorrows in a few shots of tequila so he agreed and hauled his ass of the couch.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go.” They both smiled at him and Liam dialed up a taxi because he didn’t think any of them were planning on staying sober that night.

—

When they got to the pub, they had been informed that tonight was some kind of party night. There was a DJ and a huge space cleared out in the middle of the floor for dancing and drunks rubbing up against each other. All three of them sat down on the stools by the bar. Liam ordered a martini, Niall a glass a whiskey and Louis a shot of tequila.

“One second, mates,” the bar tender shouted over the loud thump of the music, his back turned to the three mates as he poured something for some particularly loud men at the end of the bar. Louis watched as some girls made their way towards Niall and one of their asses happened to reach Niall’s crotch. But he honestly didn’t give a shit.

“You wanna dance?” one of the girls shouted to Ni who was ecstatic to have the attention. And with that, he was lost in the sea of people, leaving Louis and Liam sitting together.

“Hey, Li, looks like you got yourself an admirer over there,” Louis said with a smirk, pointing to a boy in the corner of the room. He had raven black hair slicked back into a neat quiff. He had dark toned skin and caramel eyes that pierced through Louis’ soul even from the other side of the pub. Liam cheeks went hot as he smiled at the floor.

“He’s a – um – a past fling I had once,” he sputtered out the smile only getting bigger. “He was one of my favorites; great in bed.” Liam’s smile was bigger than the moon at just the sight of this boy.

“Go get him, mate,” the frisky brown haired boy said patting his mate’s back. Liam seemed hesitant to leave from his seat so Lou gave him a little push.  “Don’t worry about me, man! Go get that dick,” Louis said smiling and Liam gave his friend a little nudge but practically skipped his ass towards the boy. Liam had never been one to express his sexuality bluntly so he didn’t get a lot of boys very often. Plus, this one seemed like quite a catch judging by the how quickly the deepest shade of scarlet painted over Liam’s cheeks. So, Louis let him go because he didn’t want to be the reason Li missed out.

“Okay I got a martini, a whiskey and a-” the bartender paused midsentence when he found now two empty stools where his customers once sat. His eyes wandered the crowd of people before turning them on Lou.

“Where’d your friends go?” he asked the boy puzzled. Louis tried to open his mouth to respond but found himself paralyzed. He didn’t know what it was but this boy was just…beautiful. He had curly brown locks bundled up into a very high quiff. He had scorching green eyes and perfectly plump pink lips. He had a narrow cheekbone structure and olive skin glistening under the dim lights hanging above his head. Louis was surprised the bartender wasn’t bumping his head on the ceiling lamp. He had to be well over six feet as he towered over the table top of the bar counter.

“They – uh – they,” Louis waved his hand behind his head to indicate his friends running amuck and the tender just nodded his head. He looked a little unsure of what to do with the drinks though. “You can uh just set them down right here,” Lou said patting in front of him on the counter. “I’m sure they’ll be back for it.”

“Yeah, sure.” The boy behind the counter placed them in front of his customer and gave him a curt smile.

“Pretty crazy, tonight,” Louis said over the music and he nodded.

“Yeah, I told the boss it was going to be. That’s what gave him the idea of giving me a Saturday night shift. I had plans tonight.”

“Oh yeah? What were your plans?” Louis asked the boy. He didn’t know why he was interested in this random kid’s social plans. He just wanted to know. The bartender gave him a puzzling look as to why he asked so Lou made something up quickly. “I think bar tenders should get to rant to their customers every once and a while.” He shrugged and continued on.

“Well, I haven’t had a day off in ages. I kind of just wanted to curl up on the couch and listen to music.” There was a moment of silence between the two before the bartender continued. “I guess it’s not really plans. Let’s just call it my ‘no-plans” plans for the evening.”

“Well, I’m sorry your ‘no-plans’ plans were ruined,” Louis apologized.

“Eh, I met a cute boy, so no complaints here.” The bartender flashed a cheeky grin at Louis who had red cheeks. “Harry,” the bartender said holding out his hand.

“Louis,” the boy responded shaking it. Louis didn’t mean to stare at just how huge and muscular Harry’s hand looked around his own. He also didn’t mean to hold onto it a little longer than normal.

“So, Louis, I can assume your ‘e either straight or taken considering your friends are grinding up on other people over there,” Harry said with raised eyebrows gesturing to Niall who had a girl latched onto his lips and Liam who was indeed grinding up on the boy from his past on the dance floor.

“I was taken,” Louis said in a more melancholy tone. Harry noticed the sadness in his voice as Louis downed his shot. He waited for Louis to continue on and soon Louis got the hint. “I walked in on my girlfriend and some dude from her work this morning.” Harry pursed his lips and his brows furrowed together.

“That sucks mate, I’m sorry,” Harry said with sad eyes. He smiled a bit at the boy and poured him another shot. “Here, this one’s on the house.” Louis smiled at Harry and took the small glass gratefully. He rocked his head back as the stinging taste of alcohol rushed down his throat.

“Thanks, mate”

“No problem. Hey I – uh – I get off in like a half hour. Would you mind if I sat with you?” Harry asked the boy anxiously.

“No, no I wouldn’t mind.”

So that’s what they did. Harry passed his apron off to the next shift worker and sat with Louis at the bar. They talked about their jobs. Harry told Louis about his part time job as a singer at different places. He took any gig he could get. And Louis told Harry about how he was working in a coffee shop down the street when he wasn’t studying to become a teacher. They talked about the little things like what they like to do in their spare time and things like that.

About an hour and a half later, Harry managed to pull Louis onto the dance floor with him. Louis didn’t need much convincing. He was so interested in this mysterious boy behind the bar. It may have been the alcohol in his throat or maybe it was the way Harry’s skin glistened under the black lights of the dance floor from the thin layer of sweat, but all Louis could think about was latching his mouth onto Harry’s. Before they knew it, Harry was grinding his crotch against Louis’ bigger than average sized bum. He had his ginormous hands wrapped around Louis hips as he lightly rested his lips on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” he whispered into Louis’ ear. Louis felt his pants getting tighter and was desperately looking for some relief. He grinded against Harry harder, looking for more friction. Louis could now feel a small bump rubbing against his ass and knew all too well that Harry was hard. “I want you,” Harry whispered.

“I want you too,” Louis muttered after a minute. He had never been with a boy but something was so compelling about this one. There was something to him that just drew Louis in like a bug to light. Harry was like a fucking Louis magnet.

Harry couldn’t take it any longer so he grasped Louis’ wrist and pulled him towards a door. Harry led Louis into a room where only employees were allowed into and then into a supply closet. Before Louis could even react, Harry’s lips found Louis’. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry’s wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist. Louis licked a strip across Harry’s lips asking for entrance which was gladly accepted. Louis could taste the alcohol on Harry’s tongue as it danced for dominance with his own. Harry’s hands traveled towards the zipper of Louis’ raggedy jeans. He fumbled with the button and the zipper before he finally dropped Louis’ jeans to his ankles and then undid his own. Once, they were both pants less, they locked lips again, Harry palming Louis through the thin black fabric of his boxers.

“Harry, please,” Louis begged wanting more. Harry smirked into their kiss before slipping his hand between Louis’ torso and his boxers. He peeled the boxers down, Louis’ now hard member springing up and hitting his abdomen.  Harry dropped to his knees, taking Louis’ dick into his hand. he pumped it painfully slow, making Louis moan.

“H-h-harry,” Louis sputtered his brain completely blank of everything. Harry smiled as he flicked his tongue against the slit, making Louis shake from the touch.

“Harry, please,” Louis repeated, tangling his fingers into the mop of curls in front of him. Harry figured Louis had enough teasing so he wrapped his lips around Louis’ head, Louis letting out a sigh of relief. Harry began bobbing his head up and down, one hand wrapped around the base for what he could swallow, and the other hand around his own member. “Oh, I’m so close!” Louis shouted, his screams spurring Harry on. He felt the familiar pull in the pit of his stomach so started to pump Louis and himself faster, moaning around Lou’s cock.

“Fuck yes! Harry!” Louis was shouting as he shot hot, salty liquids down Harry’s throat. That pushed Harry over the edge and he violently pumped himself, spurting his juices all over the ground.

The lads both pulled their pants up and Harry used some cleaning spray and paper towels he found on one of the shelves to clean up his mess. Once that was over with, they pecked each other on the lips one more time before exiting.

“It was a pleasure meeting you,” Harry said with a wink making Louis chuckle as they made their way to the club.

“You too,” Louis giggled. “If you ever want to meet up again, here’s my number.” Louis pulled a pen from his back pocket and scribbled a quick telephone number on Harry’s arm.

“Tomorrow?” Harry asked with the biggest smile.

“Sure. You need a ride?”

“No, my friend Maggie is taking me home. Her shift ends in about ten minutes. But thanks,” Harry smiled at Louis.

 After that, Louis gathered a now drunk Niall, who was upset about not getting lucky that night and then searched for Liam. Just then, he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

_From Liam: going to spend the night with an old friend of mine;)_

Louis chuckled before answering.

_To Liam: have fun!:)_

Louis called for a cab and then lugged a drunk Niall out of the club, but not before giving a quick smile at Harry who was standing by a woman – Louis was assuming Maggie. He really did hope the bartender called him. it was _quite_  a pleasure to meet him. 


End file.
